


The Joys of a Music Player

by anonymous_dragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to get back into the swing of things since school started, I decided that trying out a few drabbles with my playlist would probably work best, instead of committing myself to a multi-chapter story, or whatever. (But, speaking of commitments, I'm working on the third story to complete the now-trilogy with the soulmates. I know that the ending of the second one wasn't the best.)<br/>Anyway, these are independent drabbles in and of themselves. They bear no linking aspects other than the characters, which I don't own. I don't own the music, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Go Your Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own. Sadly. If anyone knows how I could get my hands on these characters for real, then ... well, why would you tell me? You'd keep them for yourself.  
> Anyway, Go Your Own Way ~ Fleetwood Mac

“You know,” Lucifer said, smoke slipping from his lips, “you don’t have to listen to him.” Sam sighed, looking down.

“I know. It’s just …”

“Your brother. You don’t want to leave him alone with John.”

“Exactly.”

“He’d want you to be happy, Sam.”

“But John—”

“You can’t always be worrying about your brother. Besides,” Lucifer grinned here. “You’re the younger brother. He’s supposed to worry about you, not the other way around.”

“I think we worry enough about each other with the duty spread out between the two of us.” Lucifer shrugged, taking another drag of his cigarette. Sam wrinkled his nose. Lucifer rolled his eyes, but snuffed the cigarette out.

“Go your own way, Sam.” Lucifer said, standing, already beginning to walk away. Sam snorted. _And he says_ I’m _the freak. He uses Fleetwood Mac as inspirational._


	2. Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own, blah.  
> Warrior ~ Evans Blue

“Look, I get—”

“No, you don’t. I had the chance to stop it, to stop all of it! And you want to know why I didn’t? Because I would’ve hurt you. I traded the world away so that I wouldn’t lose you.”

“Why the hell would you do that? You’re a soldier, for God’s sake. You don’t sacrifice the mission for one man.”

“Well, I did.”

“You idiot.”

“Yeah, I get that. I guess I’m just not a warrior. Not for you, at least.”

“I guess not.”

“My two weeks, Commander?”

“Just go, Winchester.”


	3. Hello, Brooklyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own. So sad. (Eh. Everyone would probably hate me if I did, anyway.)  
> Hello, Brooklyn ~ All Time Low

“What are we doing?”

“Hush, it’s surprise.”

“Gabriel …”

“Yes, Sammich?”

“What are we doing?”

“You just asked that.”

“And you didn’t answer. You’re making me nervous.”

“Don’t worry so much, Sammy-wammy.”

“That doesn’t help.”

“I know.” Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel smirk. Then Gabriel snapped his fingers. “’Hello, Brooklyn,’ or ‘hey, LA’?”

“Uhh … what?”

“LA it is,” Gabriel grinned. The blur cleared, and Sam glanced around.

“Gabriel …”

“Yes?”

“What’re we doing?”

“Everybody knows there’s a party at the end of the world.”


	4. Chalk Outline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting mighty tired of saying that I don't own these characters, but I don't.  
> Chalk Outline ~ Three Days Grace

Lucifer paced, his wingtips trailing against the bottom of the Cage. He knew Michael was staring at him; Lucifer could feel his gaze, but neither said anything. They both knew what was going on in Lucifer’s head. Sam was gone, and Lucifer couldn’t tell if it was because Sam wanted to leave or not.

“You’re going to wear a hole through the bottom, you know,” Michael finally said.

“Good. Then we can escape this hellhole.” Lucifer chuckled humorlessly. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Hilarious. But really. You’re making me anxious. Cut it out.”

“Make me.”

“Lucifer.”

“Michael.”

“Death took him.”

“I know.”

Michael sighed, but turned his gaze from Lucifer, before walking away. He’d leave his brother to his own miseries, then.


	5. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own.  
> Sleep ~ My Chemical Romance

“Hey, Sammy,” Lucifer grinned. Sam’s fingers just went to his now-healing wound and squeezed. The image of the Devil didn’t flicker, though. “Your little parlor trick doesn’t work on me anymore, Sammy. You’re stuck with me.” Sam groaned, but didn’t speak. “Aw, back to the silent treatment, are we?” There was no answer. “You know, this is going to get boring rather quickly if it’s only a one-sided conversation.”

Nothing.

“Really? After I helped you, you aren’t even going to say thank you?”

Nothing.

“Fine, then. Be that way.” Lucifer pouted, crossing his arms, and adamantly looking away from the giant hunter.

“… Thanks,” Sam muttered. Lucifer immediately brightened.

“No problem, Sammy. I’ll help next time, too, but only if you talk to me, okay dokey?” Sam stared at the Devil. “What?”

“You want to help me?”

“Sure, why not? You were made for me, Sammy. ‘Course I’ll help you. Now, just sleep, ‘kay?” Sam shook his head, but did as the Devil said.


	6. Stella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own.  
> Stella ~ All Time Low

Sam stared at the archangel. Even when he was only walking—okay, more like waltzing—around the motel, Sam could almost feel his power. It reminded Sam of how he could kind of sense a demon’s power, but not precisely. Gabriel was, for one, much more powerful, but also much more … pure. That was the only word Sam could think to fit, but even that didn’t seem to work properly.

Sam shook his head. Watching archangels had to seem weird. “I’m going for a run.” Gabriel gave a hum of acknowledgment, Dean grunted, and Castiel nodded.

Sam ran for a while, before stopping to sit down. He leaned against a tree, and rubbed his eyes. _I’m screwed. It feels like I’m falling in love alone._

There was the familiar snap of fingers and utter lack of feather flutters. “You always were somewhat slow, huh, Sammich?” Sam stared at Gabriel. He rolled his eyes. “You’re not.”


	7. If These Sheets Were the States

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own.  
> If These Sheets Were the States ~ All Time Low

Gabriel looked down from his perch in Heaven. How he wished he could go down there and _help,_ but he had to be patient, he had to wait. He would help Team Free Will again soon, but not yet. Not yet.

 _Oh, Sammy,_ he thought as he saw the youngest Winchester praying to Castiel for help. _I wish I could help you, instead._ Gabriel sighed. Soon, he told himself.

Soon.


End file.
